After the Ring
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: After the Ring. Aragorn and family in Gondor. It's better than the summary. Written by Lily!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! It's me again! Here is my Lord of the Rings Fanfic. It's about the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. And I know Aragorn only has one son, but I need there to be three for my later plot lines. Anyway, here it is: (And I'm not JRR Tolkein)**

There are few people on the earth who are as lucky as me. I am who everyone wants to be. I am the daughter of the king. The King Elessar.

My father is Aragorn II, the King Elessar Telcontar, and my mother is Arwen Evenstar, the Lady Ùndomiel. Their White City, Minas Tirith, stands like a giant, towering over the land of Gondor.

"Evenstar!" my brother Eldarion called.

"What?" I responded, looking up from my book of Quenya.

"We need you to come be Èowyn! We're playing the War of the Ring!"

I looked out the window, where Aunt Èowyn and Uncle Faramir's son Elberon was sparring with my other brothers, the twins Elendil and Elrond. My sister Estela was kneeling under a tree, looking into a plate filled with water.

"I call being Dad!" Eldarion yelled.

"I'm Legolas!" Elendil said.

"I want Gandalf!" Elberon called.

"I'll be Frodo Baggins!" Elrond said.

"I'm Galadriel!" Estela said.

"Where are Boromir and Breina?" I yelled out the window.

"Boromir's studying with my dad, and Breina is with your mom," Elberon said, "We can play without them for now."

"But who's going to be Gimli?"

"How about me?" a gruff voice said, "Nothing could make your play better than the real thing."

"Uncle Gimli!" I cried, and ran out the door of the castle.

Gimli was tackled in a mound of us.

"Is Legolas still open?"

"Uncle Legolas!" we left Uncle Gimli and sprung on our new prey.

"I do hope Aragorn is available," came a strong voice from our left, "I don't know if I could do a hobbit as well as I could play myself."

"Daddy!" and with that, me and my siblings launched ourselves towards him.

"Eldarion, Estela, Elendil, Elrond, Evenstar!" my tall father spoke all our names like there was nothing he'd rather be doing.

My mother came out the door, and smiled upon us. Not far behind her were Uncle Faramir and Aunt Èowyn.

"Elberon! Come here, son!" Elberon rushed into his dad's arms.

"Where are Boromir and Breina?" my father asked Uncle Faramir.

"They're still inside. They forgot to do their Quenya translation, so they are doing it right now," Aunt Èowyn said.

Gimli's voice grunted from behind us. I had forgotten he and Legolas were here in all the commotion.

"Enough talk of studies! It's almost time for dinner."

The clock chimed five. Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong.

"Goodness!" Mother exclaimed, "Girls, come with me and Aunt Èowyn, we need to get ready for supper. Boys, you can go with the men."

Me and Estela followed Mother into the castle. Eldarion, Elendil, Elrond, and Elberon trailed behind Uncle Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, and Father.

"Why do we have to be dressed up for dinner tonight? Isn't it just us?" Estela asked.

"We are expecting a special guest tonight," Mother said, as she laced Estela in a pretty pink dress, "Èowyn, would you please do Estela's hair, I'm having a bit of trouble. You know, Estela's hair is more like yours than mine."

"Mmm," Aunt Èowyn replied, "Here, do Evenstar's."

"I'm not dressed yet!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, honey," Mother said, "come here, sweet."

I walked across the room to my mother. She held up a pale blue dress that was almost white.

"This will look wonderful with your dark hair, Evenstar," she said, as she pulled the satiny dress over my head. Meanwhile, Aunt Èowyn gave an olive green dress to Breina.

Finally, Estela, Breina and I were done, and it was time for Mother and Aunt Èowyn to dress. I always loved to watch them dress, because they looked so beautiful and regal, yet they were still themselves. Aunt Èowyn did the tiny pearl buttons on the back of Mother's dark green dress, and Mother tied Aunt Èowyn's sky blue sash.

"Èowyn, can you find some suitable jewelry for these two, while I go and check on those boys?"

"Of course, Arwen. Run along!"

My mother exited the room, leaving the door open. As Aunt Èowyn fiddled with different necklaces and crowns for Estela, I snuck out and followed my mother.

She walked in such a stately way, even when no one was watching. I crept on tiptoes to make sure she wouldn't hear me. She knocked on the door to the east wing. I hid behind a statue. Eldarion came to the door in just his trousers and undershirt.

"Eldarion!" I heard my father yell, "You will stay in here until you are dressed! Get back here!"

I heard Uncle Faramir chuckle.

"But Father, I was just answering the door!"

"You will answer the door when you are fully clothed, Eldarion! We can't have whoever is at the door think their future King is indecent!"

"Aragorn, I already know everything there is to know about the future King," my mother said gently.

"Arwen!" my father said startled, running to the door. He was completely dressed for dinner, but his hair was tangled and twisted.

My mother giggled softly, like a young girl.

"I don't think the person at the door wants to see the King with bed head either."

"What? Oh uh, my hair, sorry. I didn't know it was you…I mean I knew it was someone, but I didn't know it would be you, uh…"

She put her finger on his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh," my mother whispered, "I was joking. It reminds me of how you always looked before you became the King."

And then they kissed. I closed my eyes.

"Ewwwwwwwwww," I said quietly.

They both turned towards the statue I was hidden behind.

"Evenstar," my father said, "Come out from behind there."

I didn't move.

"Hmmm," my mother muttered, "I guess we imagined that. Now go do something with your hair. I'm not sure our special guest will appreciate it."

"All right," my father replied.

"Do you want me to help with Eldarion, Elendil, Boromir and Elrond?"

"Yes, that would help a lot. Come on in," he gestured my mother into the boy's wing.

I turned and ran down the hall back to my room. Thankfully, I snuck back into me and Breina and Estela's wing without being noticed.

"Ah, there you are, Evenstar. Here, try this on," Aunt Èowyn said, holding up a silver chain with a diamond pendant on the end.

I put it on, along with matching bracelets, anklets, earrings, and a circlet crown thingy.

"Do I really need all of this….uh…stuff?" I complained.

"You must appear dignified before our special guest," Aunt Èowyn said, straightening my earrings, "There, now you're both ready."

We walked down the hall and to the entrance of the boy's wing. Eldarion, Elendil, Boromir and Elrond came out of the room, followed by my mother and father, and then Uncle Faramir, Gimli, and Legolas.

"Are you all ready?" Father asked.

"Yes," all of us kids said.

"All right, you all must be on your best behavior. It is _very, very_, important that you impress him. So do you know what that means?"

"Yes," we said in unison, "Only speak when spoken to, put your napkin in your lap, chew with your mouth closed, and when you speak, speak respectfully."

"You forgot one thing," Father said.

Mother looked at him suspiciously. He winked in response.

"While our guest is here, you mustn't burp, barf, or pass gas while he is in the room."

We all laughed very hard about that.

"Now, settle down, everyone," Aunt Èowyn, "Prepare yourselves to eat dinner with our special guest."

"Can we figure out who the special guest is? You know so we are prepared before we go in?" Estela asked.

"No, you won't know until you walk into the dining room," Father said with a mysterious look in his eyes.

"Alright, here's the order that we are going to enter in. First me, then Arwen, then Faramir, next Èowyn, then Eldarion, then Estela, next Elendil, then Elrond, then Evenstar, and then Elberon, and finally Legolas and Gimli."

"Why does Elendil get to go before me?" Elrond asked.

"Because he was born first. You have to go in birth order," Uncle Faramir explained patiently.

"But I was born before Evenstar!" Elberon protested.

"The King's family goes in birth order, and then our family goes in birth order," Aunt Èowyn said.

"But Mom is older than dad!" Estela objected.

"Your father is the King, and that is why he goes first," Mother said.

"But Uncle Faramir, you're the Steward! I thought the Steward was above the Queen," Elendil disputed.

"The Queen is above the Steward," Father said, "Sorry Faramir."

"But isn't the Steward's wife above the Princesses?" Eldarion said.

"Oh, goodness! Let's just go to dinner," Uncle Faramir said.

"I agree with you, Faramir, but I don't feel like I can endure much more of these children's antics. Legolas, let's go get first dibs in the kitchen," Gimli said.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's go!" Legolas agreed.

They turned and rushed off towards the kitchen.

I sighed. I was hoping that Uncle Legolas and Uncle Gimli would be there to lighten the mood of this formal dinner.

To my surprise, there were no announcers. We always had announcers for formal dinners like this.

We walked through the door in order. I couldn't see the guest from behind all my tall family members. But as soon as I did, it was all I could do to keep myself from screaming. Elendil and Elrond didn't have my control.

"UNCLE SAM!"

Uncle Sam, Aunt Rose, and all their hobbit children were sitting at the end of our table. I couldn't believe they had come to visit us, all the way from Hobbiton!

We had a wonderful dinner. The Gamgees were full of laughs and fun. And they stayed for the rest of the week. There were so many more people, we could actually act out the Battle of Helm's Deep for once. And when it was time for them to leave, we were all very sad. On the last day they were here, we had our History lessons together.

I was confused about a couple chapters in my history book, so I decided to go ask Father. Once I reached Father's study, I found him in his chair by his deskwith his head in his hands.

"Father!" I shrieked, "Are you all right?"

He looked up.

"Evenstar," Father said, "I'm fine. It's just that, the Dwarves are quite, ah, upset with Gondor. They think we have taken their land, or their resources, something like that. I am in fear of an attack."

"It'll be ok, Father," I said. I only hoped it would be.

"By the way, Uncle Faramir, Aunt Èowyn, Elberon, Boromir, and Breina are going with Uncle Sam and his family when they go back to Hobbiton."

"What? Why?" I said, stunned.

"They wanted a little break from royal life. We all would do well to take one, but being the King, Minas Tirith can't spare me right now."

They left the next morning.

**Did you like it? Please Review! I won't continue unless you review! So if you have any remote interest in my story, please review! If I even get 1 review, I will continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So..here is a little tiny mini chapter to sort of get it going. I'm still working on the plot...so bear with me here. Anyway...thanks to LadyDorothy for reviewing! **

Chapter One:

_Four years later_

"Evenstar!" Estela called, "Stop fooling around with those crazy boys! You're fifteen!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't see the point of me always staying inside, hunched over a circlet embroidered with an ancient proverb. Even Mother took walks with Father four or five times a day. Nevertheless, Mother had told me that I had to finish my embroidery by the time Uncle Faramir, Aunt Èowyn, Elberon, Boromir, and Breina returned, or I wouldn't get to go riding with them.

"I guess I have to go," I said to Elendil, Elrond, Uncle Legolas and Uncle Gimli. Eldarion had been missing for hours. I was going to follow him, but then the twins and Uncle Legolas and Gimli asked me to play War of the Ring.

As I sat down, I asked Estela,

"When you were my age, you played War of the Ring with us. You were Galadriel every time. Don't you remember?"

"Of course. And you can tell how it has negatively affected my image! The people don't want a head-in-the-clouds princess!" Estela said.

"Whatever you say, Estela," I said, returning to my needlepoint. I wasn't so sure that was why she didn't play anymore. I think it had more to do with the fact that she had no suitors than anything else.

We stitched for hours! And I am not prone to exaggeration. It was time for dinner by the time we finished for the day. And after lunch, we cross-stitched and wove with Mother. It's not that I don't like it, but to me it just seems excessive.

Then, about four hours later, we heard the horn of Minas Tirith.

"Elberon! Boromir! Breina! Uncle Faramir! Aunt Èowyn!" I screamed and ran out of the room. Once I got in the hall, I realized the boys were following me. Eldarion seemed to have mysteriously reappeared. We got all the way to the edge of the palace, and stood on the edge of the entry road.

"Announcing the return of the Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and his family to the palace of Minas Tirith!" the announcer said loudly.

They rode into the palace grounds, and dismounted as soon as they saw us.

"Eldarion!" Breina cried, and jumped off her horse.

Me and Elberon exchanged eye rolls. After all, Eldarion was nineteen, and Breina was only twelve.

"Evenstar!" Uncle Faramir said, as he picked me up and twirled me round, "I see you are still young enough to come out and meet your friends."

"Unfortunately, Estela seems to have lost that quality," Eldarion muttered.

"Hey everyone," Elberon said casually, as he dismounted. Once he was on the ground, I felt really short.

"Boromir!" Elendil and Elrond said as he got off his horse. Boromir was just eleven months younger than Elberon, and four months younger than my twin brothers.

Aunt Èowyn came through the gate last.

"Auntie!" we all called out. She smiled and waved.

Father and Mother came out of the doors of the palace.

"Faramir, Èowyn," Mother greeted once we reached the doors, "Welcome back to Gondor."

"Thank you, Arwen," Uncle Faramir said, "We are glad to be home."

"We sure are!" Boromir said.

Estela came out the door.

"Elberon!" she said, "Welcome back!"

I shared another eye roll with Elberon, this time having to disguise a giggle. It sounded almost exactly how Breina had greeted Eldarion. I would never have expected it from my big sister!

"Shall we go in?" Father said.

"I couldn't agree more, Aragorn," Uncle Faramir said.

**So...what did you think? Just to let you know...I hinted at it in this chapter...there is a crazy love triangle coming up in 2 chapters or less! And of course, Eldarion the disappearing act. One review and I will continue!**


End file.
